The Prince and the Schoolgirl
by Jennye-chan
Summary: What happens when a regular schoolgirl falls in love with a prince and a high-class prince falls in love with a regualr schoolgirl? Please READ! My first fanfic ever!


The Prince and the Schoolgirl

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT own Naruto, and I have no intentions of doing so. BUT PLEASE READ THIS FIRST. I MAY NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY PLOT. IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS A DOUJINSHI,  
OR A MANGA, FAT CHANCE BECAUSE I'M ALREADY DOING IT. SRRY._

**Summary:** What happens when a regular schoolgirl falls in love with a prince and a high-class prince falls in love with a regular schoolgirl? Please read!!

Okay, this is a sasusaku story with a bit of tenneji, shikaino, naruhina and well this is my first!! I've been meaning to do this fanfic for a long time but never had the chance to. Okay!! Now the story starts NOW!! (ps, should I do a temashika, or inoshika??)

Characters: THE GIRLS

Haruno Sakura: A head-strong girl, a bit of a tom-boy, but with good style. Is a bit popular, but clueless when it comes to guys telling their feelings to her. Goes to Tokyo High. 17 years old, 12th grade. Parents are owners of a bakery, Cherry Blossom Bakery. Has medium pink haired and green eyes.

Hyuuga Hinata: A very VERY shy girl, that stutters a lot. She lost her stuttering around her friends but when it comes to Naruto,  
her habit comes back. Goes to Tokyo High. 17 years old, 12th grade, works in Cherry Blossom Bakery. parents own a company has darkish blue hair and white eyes

Tenten: A big tom-boy. . .Loves to fight and take martial arts lessons. Currently taking karate, taekwondo, kung-fu, judo, kendo,  
and kendo. Goes to Tokyo High. 17 years old, same age as the other girls but a few months older. 12th grade. works in Cherry Blossom Bakery. Parents are masters of martial arts dojos. brunette haired, and chocolate brown eyes

Ino: A blonde-haired girl, and a very good friend of the girls. She's called Ino-pig a lot by Sakura. goes to Tokyo High, 17 years old, 12th grade, works in Cherry Blossom Bakery.

THE GUYS

Uchiha Sasuke: A cold, human ice-cube. He's the prince of Japan, and his parents are the Queen and King. He enters Konoha High to see what it's like to be a regular high school student, but he says he hates it, and wants to go back to the palace, but who knows what happens later on? Goes to Tokyo High, is 17 years old, 12th grade and parents are the monarch rulers of Japan. Raven haired and onyx colored eyes

Uzumaki Naruto: A dobe. A clueless, but fun guy. He makes a lot of mistakes and says the wrong things alot, but it's fun to have him around. Parents own the number one ramen shop( Very classy) in Japan.Yellow hair, and sky blue eyes, 17 years old, 12th grade, Tokyo High

Hyuuga Neji: A cousin of Hinata. His parents own the number one company in Japan. Goes to Tokyo High, and is 17 years old 12th grade, A few months older than the guys, just like Tenten.

Nara Shikamaru: A lazy, but a genius guy. An IQ of 200. Was asked to move up to go to college early, but he said that it was too much work. LOVES to watch clouds. (I can see why he loves doing it, he can make any shape in it!!) 17 years old, 12th grade,  
Parents work for the government, and FBI.Goes to Tokyo High.

Chapter One: Is it fate?!

"Oh, man!" Sakura groaned. "This is BAD! I'm already late, and this is like the first day of school!" Just then, a horn honked and Sakura caught a glimpse of a red-colored car. It was her friends, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.  
"YEA!" cried Sakura, "What a perfect timing!" She ran and jumped inside the car. Ino squealed, and cried, "OMFG, Sakura!  
You've gotten prettier! And your forehead has gotten bigger!" Sakura tackled Ino, and stuck her tongue out. "Well, you haven't been doing so hot either, Ino-PIG! I mean you've gotten fatter! Geez, time to lose all that "baby-fat" now, eh? But. . . woww.  
a weird thing too. You still have baby fat in TENTH GRADE! Weren't you suppose to lose all that in like, fourth grade?!" Ino threw a manual book for the car at Sakura, and everybody cracked up laughing.

"Whoa! The school's gotten bigger, now haven't it?!" Tenten ranted. Everyone nodded in agreement. The school looked twice as big since they've last came, and the ninth graders were pouring in, excited to be finally in high school. The girls were now in their second year of high school, and they couldn't wait to get started. Besides, they had more advantages. The girls went to the main office to pick up their schedule and locker number plus combinations. They picked up their uniforms, too. Tokyo High had a weird set of uniforms. In 9th grade, the uniforms were dull and bland, a brown colored uniform, with no interest in it. In tenth grade, you had to wear all black. Everything black. In 11th grade, you had a black jacket, white shirt, red tie, and a red plaid skirt. For the leggings, you had to wear short socks, and white tennis shoes. In 12th grade, you had to wear a white jacket (back outlines)  
white skirt with black plaids, and white shoes. (Note: Ino just wears her tennis shoes, Hinata just wears white slippers, Sakura wears a above-the-knee boots, and Tenten wears the thigh-high boots.) The guy's uniform in... 9th grade: Just plain brown uniform. 10th grade: A dark blue uniform. 11th grade: A red uniform, and in 12th grade, a black uniform.  
( But the rich guys, mainly (I meant mainly, but that doesn't mean that the other rich guys can wear them) Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru wear the white uniforms with black outlining.

The first bell rang indicating that 1st period was about to start. Everyone went their separate ways; Sakura to Kakashi for Reading,  
Tenten to Anko for Math, Hinata to Asuma for Social Studies, and Ino to Orochimaru for Science.

Sakura's POV:

I ran to Kakashi's, but slowed down, knowing that Kakashi was always late. Plus, his room was located somewhere else, because his room was moved. I entered the class, just to see people out of their seats running around and greeting each other from the year before.

"Oh, well if it isn't the fore-head SQUIIIIDDD!"

I twitched at that screechy sound and whipped around to find Karin, a red-head, all in my face.

"Whaddya want, four-eyes?!" I yelled.

Karin sneered and shot back, "You know, someday you're gonna get glasses too, after all that nerdy studying. ALWAYS trying to be head of the class, eh?"

I retorted," Yea?! I have 20/20 vision, so NO WAY am I gonna get nerdy glasses like yours!" (AN: Guys, if you have glasses,  
don't worry. I have glasses too. Plus braces. whoa! i'm a total nerd, aren't i?? lol.but i'm just saying, that you know how Karin's glasses are. I hate them. but if you like them, ok. please, don't take this as an insult.)

"Oh yeah!?" screamed Karin.

"Yea!" I screamed back, "You probably just got those glasses by looking so close to those Prince Sasuke magazines! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?! I'LL BET HE'S JUST A STUCK-UP GET-WHATEVER-I-WANT JUST BECAUSE HE'S FAMOUS AND RICH!"

Karin turned red, and her fists turned white. The one thing she hated was people criticizing "her" Prince Sasuke. Just then, Kakashi came in and asked, "What was all that ruckus? I could hear you all the way down the next hall! Something about Prince Sasuke or whatever. You're making our new student uncomfortable!" Sakura snorted. "Why would it make the new student uncomfortable?!"

"It doesn't."

Everyone turned around to find . . . SASUKE in the doorway. Karin squealed and fainted dead. The girls immediatley turned fan-  
girl mode and fainted dead too, but just in time to stand up when Sasuke stepped inside the room and stood in front of it. Kakashi announced, "Prince Uchiha would be joining our class so he can experience what a regular student those in school."

"That'll be hard for him." muttered Sakura.

Karin snapped back up and glar"ed at Sakura. Then she put her focus into Sasuke and purred, "Sasskay-kunnnn, you can sit next to mwaaaahhh!! I'll help you around!!"

Kakashi said in a bored tone, "Just don't rape him, Karin." Sakura laughed heartlessly, and muttered, "Would you look at that?  
Karin rapin' Uchiha. . . That's sooooo hard to believe." (Guys, I know she sound like she hates Sasuke and first sight, but the thing is, she can't stand rich people and snobs, because her parents own a bakery and stuff, and they're not that rich or poor. But she went to an elite middle school where there was snobs and richy-people.)

Karin screeched, "OKAY, IT'S NOOOTT UCHIHA, IT'S SASSKAY-KUUUUUUUNNNN. EMPHASIZE ON THE KUUUUUN!!"

"I hate this class already."

Once again, everyone turned around to face Sasuke.

Sakura snorted,"Well, then GOOD! Then you can get your fatty assy outta here!"

Everyone gasped, and Sasuke looked amused. He stepped foward, menancingly, and Sakura stepped backwards hitting her desk.  
Sasuke got close to her as possible, and whispered, "I'm looking foward to this year. . . " He held out a hand and Kakashi handed him a piece of paper that held everyone's name in his class. "I AM looking foward to this year. . . Haruno. . . Sakura." He whipped around and looked at Karin,then at Sakura,gave her a backward glance. "Emphasize on the AM." He snickered. Every girl fainted and Sakura went red with embarrasement, and anger. Ohh, boy, she thought, this is gonna be a weird year!!

**Guyss, I know the first chapter was really sucky, but please, I'm encouraging you guys to keep reading. I have the story in my mind,  
and I just need time to plan. So the first chapter is out!! THANK YOUU**


End file.
